


What Nightmares are Made of (10)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [10]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Blood and bullet shells pave the streets of Chinatown as Frederick Arthur starts a gang war with Shorter Wong...can you save him in time?





	1. Frederick Arthur

"Sonny! It's too rough up here! I know what the Lees told you, but you have to turn back."

"You think I'm gonna leave my one and only brother to die?! Fuck no! I'm gonna try and rush 'em."

"Godammit, bro, I'm telling you it's a suicide mission! They're all over the place and we're trapped. Back the fuck off!"

Sonny hangs up the phone with Shorter, and looks at you with a determined face, "Shorter's always been bull headed and lion hearted. Fuck that, we gotta do somethin'." You hear the gunfire within a short distance; they're trapped in one of the Chinatown safe houses which have been abandoned by the general public a long time ago. You can't see too much given that it's night, but what you can see are the bullet sparks from multiple firearms.

"I got these guys up at the front; you try to make your way inside, got it?" Sonny tells you as he's driving towards the mass crowd of shooters.

"Got it."

"Be careful, Lotus. May luck be on your side."

"This is not luck; fate is on my side. We will come out on top if it's the last thing I do."

Sonny felt a rise of energy when you say that, "Let's bring the fire."

He accelerates the car, and gets noticed by the shooters. They start shooting at the car and the bullets riddle the car with holes on the body and the windshield. You and Sonny duck to protect yourselves from the incoming fire which made Sonny drift the car sideways into the crowd killing a few shooters. He hits a large cement divider that stops the car completely; you both get out of the car and start shooting at the nearest shooters taking them down one by one. Sonny manages to get a few more where this firefight is now manageable for him so you can separate and find Shorter, "Go now!"

You bum rush into the safe house knocking off henchmen as you go. Bullets whiz by your ears which are driving you crazy; hearing this as well as trying to hear footsteps and other noises is taking some getting used to. On the first floor there were some guys that were focused on some of Shorter's men on the other side which gave you a way to sneak upstairs undetected. You are quiet for right now as to not bring attention to yourself. Along the hallway you hear shuffling in one of the rooms as if someone was dragging their feet. You slowly sneak towards the door and hear a gun being reloaded; not giving them a chance to act you reveal yourself gun loaded and ready to fire, and the unsuspecting person also points their gun at you...

"Lotus, baby, is that you?"

"Shorter."

One of Arthur's henchmen sees you in the hallway and gets one shot off hitting your left shoulder. You go into shock and hit the floor; Shorter tries to quickly reach over to you using as much adrenaline as he can muster to bring you into the room and secure you. He holds you in his arms and is shaking you to keep you awake.

"Lotus, Lotus, look at me. You're gonna be alright. He just hit your arm. You're OK. Please don't pass out on me. I can't protect us both. Baby? Can you hear me? It's me, Shorter!"

2 henchmen hear Shorter and try to get into the room, but Shorter's accuracy hits them both dead in the chest. He hears more henchmen coming, and is now in a panic. You could hardly hear anything before and now your senses are coming back to you because of the adrenaline. You look into Shorter's eyes, see how nervous he is, and tell yourself, "I'm OK. I'm OK. I gotta keep going for Shorter. He needs me. I won't give up now." You manage to get up and prepare yourself for this firefight again knowing you will not fail. Using what you have learned from Blanca you dodge and shoot the incoming horde until some of Shorter's men comes to help out. You also hear Sing's flying dragon fang being swung around now so he must be close. Arthur's henchmen have pinpointed where Shorter is and all are now en route to attack all together. You hear orders being said sporadically through the hallway from both Arthur and Shorter's men.

Suddenly, everywhere is eerily quiet as if everyone seems to have run out of ammunition which you know is not the case. The gunfire is still going on outside, but it's so faint you can still hear the creaking and shuffling from the people inside the building. This has become a stealth mission for both sides; Sing is trying to get closer to Shorter while Arthur's men are trying to corner him. Arthur wanted Shorter alive for himself; his orders to his men were to keep him alive so he can cut him jugular to jugular.

Shorter grabs you and makes himself as a bulletproof vest for you in case anyone was to shoot at you. He kisses you on the forehead while shedding a few tears from his eyes which is scaring you due to the fact that his face had a vacant expression; you've never seen this side of Shorter before. This is the side of Shorter that people fear; a man that had everything to lose. He concentrates on the doorway with his gun pointed at it ready to strike. You both hear the most spine chilling footsteps; the sound of hard boots across the old, wooden floors. Slow and steady. 

"Shorter" Arthur speaks in his deep and low voice that send chills through your body as you start to shake mildly in Shorter's arms. "I just wanna play, Shorter. Come play with me." He bangs open one of the old dilapidated doors off the hinges, and it makes a noise so loud it shakes the hallway. You can still hear henchmen scurrying around, reloading, whispering to each other, a gunshot here and there, a man dying in agony pleading for help, and among all of that Arthur's boisterous steps takes precedence.

Arthur makes noises as if he actively smells something, and meows like a cat, "Is that pussy I smell, Shorter? She's here with you...isn't she?" He breaks another door in the hallway. He's now about three doors away from you both. You take a deep breath as to not let the adrenaline get to you, and try to escape from Shorter's arms because of your "flight or fight" reflex. Shorter feels your anxiety and tries to calm you by stroking your hair while nuzzling your head with his nose as he still points his gun at the doorway. You hear Sing's flying dragon fang grab someone, but then also hear a gunshot afterwards. Sing's cries of pain and the sound of his body hitting the ground are unsettling as you know he was hit by one of Arthur's henchmen; you start to cry while Shorter still has a vacant expression on his face.

"Shorter, come out and talk to me. I can be an understanding man. If you come out I will take out only one eye instead of both" Arthur still steadily and eerily confident breaks open yet another door, but this time finds two of Shorter's men and proceeds to cut them open. You both hear them screaming in excruciating pain, and you are unable to scream. Arthur laughs maniacally and it echoes throughout the dark and dreary hallway.

The gunfire outside starts to grow again and you also hear someone say, "It's the Wildcat! Everyone scatter!" Ash Lynx and his crew had found out what's happened and came as reinforcements. Arthur did not enjoy hearing that, but kept his calm, "Should we let the Lynx join us in our little fun, Shorter?" Arthur breaks open another door; you can now tell that he is in a nervous and hurried state as he also breaks down the third door and finds nothing but corpses. Arthur hears Ash yelling his name from the first floor; he grimaces, but continues to press onward and finally reaches you and Shorter.

"There you are!" Arthur lunges towards you both, but gets caught by a wrapped flying dragon fang around his neck that came from the open ceiling.

"Now, Boss!" Sing yells as he's struggling to keep Arthur from grabbing the both of you with just his left arm. Shorter puts two shots in both of Arthur's legs and Arthur falls backwards to hit the hallway wall. Sing drops down from the ceiling as you and Shorter stand up and walk toward a disabled Arthur who is slumped up against the wall. Ash walks up the stairs to find you, Shorter, and Sing looking at Arthur, "Shorter, you good?"

"No, not until we end this. Lotus, cover your eyes." Shorter buries you in his chest so you can't see a thing, but you can still hear things around you. Ash walks up to see Arthur's face and Arthur looks at Ash in his cold, jade eyes and laughs...

"Pussy cat, if given the chance I would've cut you to pieces like I did Ash's girl" Arthur's laugh rings in your ears until you hear one gunshot that stopped him from laughing which turned into gasping for air as blood filled his lungs then there were more gunshots which stopped his breathing all together. The last thing you hear are the shells dropping on the ground and Arthur's upper body sliding against the wall until it hit the ground. You couldn't move the whole time you were so afraid. Even being in the warmth of Shorter's arms the terror grasped a hold of you.

Arthur was dead, but there were still henchmen fighting in the area. Shorter reloads the gun he is holding and says, "Sing."

"Yes, Boss?"

Shorter gives the gun to Sing, "Clean this whole place out with Ash's crew to help you. No witnesses. Strictly business. Anyone has a problem with that you know what to do."

"Right, Boss! Alright, you guys, we're cleaning this place out! No one left alive except the Boss and Ash's crew..."

Lao has second thoughts about Shorter's decision, and looks at Sing a certain way that Sing sensed was a sign of mutiny. To set Lao straight Sing cocks the gun loaded and shoots one of Arthur's henchmen that were injured and pleading for mercy in the head while looking at Lao.

Sing demands, "Nobody in Arthur's crew goes home tonight. You heard what the Boss said. Clean up!"

Shorter smiles at his Second-in-command's obedience as he walks through the corpse filled hallway with you. Ash calls Alex over to give his orders to his crew to do the same, and Ash follows you both out. You still are forced to not see the damage caused by this gang war. Shorter is limping a bit, and you feel his gun wound from a previous fight has reopened and is slowly bleeding out but he'll live. While walking Shorter is guiding you through the hallway by saying small things like "Watch your step" or "stay close to me". You were fine until you accidentally step on one of the dead henchmen's hands then step a bit backwards to feel another body. Now it felt like there were so many bodies you were afraid that one would grab you; you become petrified. Shorter tried to move you, but you couldn't walk forward afraid you'll bump into another body.

Shorter says in a soft voice, "It's Ok, Lotus. I got you. It's not too far now. Then, we can have all the pork buns we can eat."

You feel a bit better as Shorter lightens the situation, "Yeah? All the pork buns I can eat?"

"Fuck yeah! I know how much you like those! Just a bit further now" You both manage to walk down the stairs and out of the building. Sonny managed to keep the car in functional shape even with all of the bullet holes, and was parked ready to take you both to the next destination. Ash offered Shorter one of his safe houses that were under his protection just in case any more of Arthur's crew wanted to still take Chinatown. Ash told Sonny to follow him to his safe house; you and Shorter get in the car as Ash and Sonny escort you both out of harm's way for a while.

Sonny calls up the Lee Conglomerate to tell them the situation has been handled. Sonny looking in his rearview mirror sees Shorter looking at you while you were sleeping on his lap.

"Shorter, I'm sor-"

"Not now, Sonny."

Shorter winces from his open wound as he takes a deep breath and is finally able to relax from tonight. You all barely escaped this, but at least now you have one less troublemaker to deal with. Yet, somehow, it feels that where one enemy dies another will soon take its place. Shorter and Ash know it's not over yet; not by a long shot. With Frederick Arthur gone this was only the tip of the iceberg.


	2. Butterflies

Making it to one of Ash's safe houses you all regroup, redress wounds, and Shorter allows for Sonny to head back to Los Angeles. Shorter is topless resting on an old twin bed looking at you doing tricks flawlessly with your butterfly knife that was a gift from Blanca. The only light in the room was a lit candle that is matching your heated mood now that you're alone with the man that tried everything in his power to push you away. Blade dancing with your butterfly knife was the only thing keeping you from attacking Shorter out of anger. You needed to have a talk with him, but didn't really know where to start so you just stare outside the window.

"It's not like you to give me the Silent Treatment, Lotus. " Shorter gets up to stand behind to you at the window keeping a little gap between you as he is worried of what you're going to do with the knife in your hand.

"You fuck me, drug me where I'm forced to move to the west coast, and have your brother lie to me about your death..." you turn and arm your butterfly knife and place it near his abdomen, "I should fuckin' kill you myself."

Shorter guides your hand to aim the knife at his heart and tells you, "If you're gonna set me free do it properly; don't be some punk takin' cheap shots at me."

He starts to press the tip of the blade into his chest; the blade pierces his skin and small drops of blood start to trickle down his body as you hear his slight sighs of discomfort. You didn't think he would take it this far; tears start to swell from your eyes as you look at the knife claiming Shorter's lifeline every second he keeps pressing the blade further into his chest, then you look at his face which is looking at yours in the same vacant expression as before. At this point Shorter has everything to lose and is willing to fight to keep what's his; the thing he's fighting to keep at this moment is your love for him. He knows what he did was unforgivable. He didn't expect you to come back; he knows the questions that have been avoided for so long now needed to be answered face to face.

Shorter feels you try to let go of the knife as you didn't want him to hurt himself any further. He hyper extends your arm so you let go of the knife completely, takes the knife in such a way that he doesn't cut himself in the process of re-arming it towards you, pushes you up against the wall, and places the knife at your neck. You've caused enough trouble with this knife so he is just making sure you don't do anything else foolish which disappoints him to see you so mad at him enough to bring him any harm.

Shorter says in a low, sullen voice, "I only wanted to protect you."

"From what, Shorter?"

Shorter was afraid to tell the truth about him and his internal demons so he hesitates, but he eventually whispers, "From me...from this...from everything. I thought what I wanted was for us to go on about our own lives knowing what we had was a happy memory. So when I die I would at least know that my Lotus is still thinking of me wherever she is out there and would never forget her Purple Dragon."

"You think about your death when you think of me?"

"Living the life of a gangster you learn that most things are not long-term. They can take away just about anything even my life, but my street smarts, my loyalty, and my memories I will keep until my last breath. I would rather you love me from afar than you die in my arms, Lotus; that's a fate worse than death for me. I know I don't deserve you, but...I'm fuckin' crazy about you. I missed you so much, and it hurt me to push you away. I love you."

You let the tears flow from your eyes, "I did what I had to in order to come back and to tell you that I love you too, Shorter Wong. I don't want to be just a memory. If you want me to stay, I'll be right by your side."

Shorter starts to back the knife away from your neck, but you stop him, "Waitaminute, Dragon...I'm feeling some type of way right now."

Shorter chuckles to lighten the mood and devilishly smiles, "Adrenaline got you that fucked up, huh?"

"Uh-huh" you reply playfully.

"Fuck, you're makin' my dick hard."

You start to unbutton your pants and Shorter does the same with his free hand. You get out of your pants and sweep them on the ground away from you. Shorter slides his free hand in your panties and begins to feel his primal instincts surface asserting his dominance in a way that he knew how; towering his victims by knife-point with a smug smile on his face. You eventually can't hold back your energy and start to writhe around just enough as to not get cut by Shorter.

Shorter starts to role play as a rogue gangster and says," Be careful, little girl, we wouldn't want any...accidents."

"Don't threaten me with a good time if you can't pay out, Mister."

Shorter is unable to keep the character role and just kisses you instead, "God damn, I've missed you..."

You slide your hand into Shorter's pants to feel his warm, hard member. You stroke slowly from head to shaft, "I know." You push Shorter's hand a bit away from you so you can turn yourself around to lean your ass up against his cock and grind in slow circles. Shorter marvels at your entire back side while watching you give his cock some much needed attention. He takes the knife and drags the tip of the blade from your shoulders to the small of your back continuously. It feels so good to you that you let out soft moans. Once Shorter had enough foreplay he uses the knife to cut your panties off of you, and puts the knife on the window sill.

He lifts your leg up and enters you eagerly; he lets out a very audible "Aw fuck" to let anyone in the area know that he was with the best girl in the world. Shorter was trying to keep a steady pace, but his urges were too great. It's been far too long without your touch for him to remain calm. As he increases his intensity his cock gets bigger inside you with every stroke. He tightens his grip on your hips which makes you grunt while you are panting; you get wetter and tighter around his stiff cock, and your entire lower half starts to feel the most pleasurable buildup of sensations you pound your fist against the brick wall and steady yourself with your other hand.

Shorter starts to speak to you in Chinese...

(What's my name, Lotus?)

"肖達! (Shorter!)"

(I can't hear you. What was that?)

You say it louder, "肖達! (Shorter!)" Every time you say his name in the Chinese dialect he thrusts harder and faster. All of the danger, the blood, the bullets, the bodies; everything melts away when you both reach the climax together. You both lie down on the bed with you on top of Shorter. You check his wounds to make sure things are OK; his bandages still looked fine and the cut he had on his chest from earlier stopped bleeding a while ago. Shorter had quickly passed out sleeping like a baby and snoring like a boar.

You get out of the bed, put your clothes back on, take your butterfly knife in hand, and walk outside the room to hear wolf howl noises from some of Ash and Shorter's crew as a friendly taunt from hearing you two fucking. You see Ash at the end of the hallway smiling at you with the waning moonlight making a halo around his silhouette from the window behind him.

"I see Shorter's doing well now that you're back" Ash says teasingly.

"You could say that..." you say with a smile and you change the subject, "...what happened back at Chinatown is-"

"Taken care of, yeah. We cleared it out and anybody left from Arthur's crew won't fuck with us anymore. Rest assured. You did well for your first fire fight. You made it out. Color me impressed."

"I had Shorter's brother to help me."

"I see" Ash is entertained by the way you swing your butterfly knife. He takes out his butterfly knife, and without skipping a beat, mimics every move you made identically even how you close the knife was the exact same. You couldn't believe how quickly Ash was able to pick your moves up. You look up at him to find he was already looking at you with intense eyes. You start to get nervous.

"So, he followed you to L.A.; I wouldn't be surprised if he followed you back here."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Who do you think taught me to swing a butterfly knife the same way you did?" Ash puts his knife back in his pocket and walks up to you where you both are toe to toe with each other as he towers over you.

He says in a low and steady voice, "You better hope and pray Dino didn't pay Blanca to fuck you."

Ash walks away, and orders some of his men to follow him and the others to stay to guard you and Shorter. His words cut you deep like a dagger; you were speechless as you had nothing of substance to say. Now you look back in your memory banks to second guess all of the steps you've made up until now. Ash may not be right, but he may not be wrong either; in this case he may be more right than wrong. You managed to leave Los Angeles using what Blanca had taught you, but at what cost? You may have just put Ash and Eiji's lives in danger having Blanca use you as a tracking device.

You put your knife in your pocket and head back to Shorter who is still sleeping. You lie back on top of him, and he hugs you tightly. You couldn't sleep tonight; all you could do is stare at the wall wondering what your next possible steps could be.


End file.
